


An Absence of Words

by lesbomancy



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top tier Diamond Dogs recruit Flaming Buffalo is stuck in the middle of Africa as she waits for exfiltration after an operation with Quiet. After a dozen missions together they've formed an air-tight bond.. and when they're forced to take shelter and wait for morning they find that their bond goes beyond friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Absence of Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another diddle for a writing challenge. This one was 'unconventional or improbable pairings.' Seeing how I actually played Flaming Buffalo for nearly 50 hours I always did imagine her and Quiet gaining a silent relationship of respect and something more. This is just an extension of that!

Buffalo took cover behind a rock as the snapping hiss of several gunshots ricocheted around her. She was down to her last magazine and the target - a walker gear armed with a minigun - was still standing; she could hear the gun barrel begin to spin as it was about to fire, the PMC piloting it shouting in Afrikaans (a language that she knew well) that she’d be dead in less than a second. Without hesitation she primed a smoke grenade and tossed it between her and the Walker, running between a space between the rocks so she could position herself between a large savannah tree and the smoking wreck of the Diamond Dogs jeep which carried her this far.

 

She raised her rifle and popped off several rounds, several of the PMC guns for hire falling backwards into lifeless bundles. With twenty-two rounds left she made every shot count and without a clear headshot she’d simply duck behind cover and wait for their mistake, the niggling fear that the Walker Gear’s pilot would stop coughing and plow her down becoming more and more present as she took down more of them.

 

With six rounds left after two bursts at a trio of flanking mercenaries she found herself head-to-head with that Walker. It had run around the entirety of the raised sheer hill she made her defense on and despite raising her rifle she knew that the minigun would fire first; she was dead, she knew she was dead. Running off to join Big Boss’ legion of legendary soldiers wasn’t a good idea.. it was a death wish.

 

Adrenaline and fear had time passing slowly and try as she might she couldn’t focus on finding the perfect ‘mail slot’ shot on the Walker. The slow, deliberate and mechanical rotation of the minigun consumed her thoughts. She’d be another casualty that the Boss would have to extract… another diamond to be carried into battle. Her finger squeezed the trigger and she missed every shot, the ‘mail slot’ that the merc was behind being just simply too far away for her to get an accurate round through. Resigned to death, she heard her guardian angel.

 

“Hmmm. Hmm-hm-hmm.”

 

A high powered rifle round traveled faster than the speed of sound from a cliff in the distance, cutting through the humid central African air like a guided missile. The armor piercing round traveled through the Walker Gear’s mail slot opening, through the pilot of the walker gear, and through a tree. When the round finally lodged itself deep in a rock, the smoking hole trail that it left behind had Flaming Buffalo staring at her life again. The seeming eternity of having her life flash before her eyes ended; she was panting loudly, her hand clutching her chest.

 

She had never come that close to death before.

 

Buffalo’s shaky hand raised up into a ball, her thumb jerking up to give Quiet a thumbs up. She rushed forward to fulton the Walker itself as the sky tossed and turned in a battle for dominance for the weather. The rain was winning, trickles of it splashing down occasionally, warm and soothing on Buffalo’s sunburnt skin.

 

“Thanks again,” she said raspily into her codec as she gathered up magazines from soldiers using the same caliber weapon as her. She even picked up a pistol - better than hers.

 

“Mmm,” the sniper hummed.

 

The green laser trail moving about Buffalo defensively as she threw a smoke grenade for exfiltration. Rain began falling in earnest, darkening Buffalo’s fatigues as she was slowly buffeted in moisture.

 

“This is Pequod!” the radio exclaimed. “Exfiltration is a no-go, we can’t cut through the storm! Think you can wait until it passes?”

 

“When will that be?” Buffalo returned. Her legs burned. She wanted to fall over and go to sleep.

 

“Probably the night! Find someplace safe and we’ll rendezvous here in the morning!”

 

Flaming Buffalo groaned into the microphone, “Five-by-five, Pequod. See you in the morning.”

 

She began to look around at the area. There was little in terms of managable shelter but nearly half a kilometer away was what looked to be a small cave in the side of a cliff. It’d have to do, especially since her fatigues were soaked to the point where they were heavy and her hair was a sopping wet barbell on the back of her head.

 

“Quiet. We’re gonna camp there for the night,” she said as she began her jog towards the waypoint she had marked in her head. As she finally approached - painting and gasping - she slowed down enough to take in the cave. It wasn’t big but it did have a natural defense in terms of the bushes surrounding it. If Buffalo hadn’t grown up in places like Africa as a survivalist she wouldn’t have been able to even see if it existed. When she was certain that the area was clear she got started on unpacking her gear. A small hot plate, a ration, and a few sticks to act as a makeshift drying rack for her soaking clothes.

 

By the time she was in her sports bra and underpants, Quiet was already sitting down in the cave with her rifle trained on the entrance. Buffalo jumped, startled at the sniper’s absolute silence and more than a little embarrassed. Quiet was one of the few women at Mother Base that she saw frequently, being a Combat Unit gal she was used to long, hard solo ops and even after nearly seventy missions together, Buffalo was still nervous about Quiet. The whole rumor about her being a spy, or responsible for the original parasite outbreak was disconcerting but Buffalo didn’t want to believe that. It just didn’t make sense to her.

 

“You should relax,” Buffalo said. “Don’t have to have the rifle up all night.. nobody is going to find us in this storm.”

 

As if on cue, the lightning outside cracked open a savannah tree, the commotion following only accenting her point. Quiet opened her mouth as if she wanted to speak and flexed her brow. She seemed initially conflicted but eventually she flicked the laser sight off on her rifle and set it up. Without guard duty, she silently stared at Flaming Buffalo as if she was sizing her up.. it felt predatory but it certainly didn’t look it. It looked like a curious predator unsure of an equal.

 

Buffalo shivered, her teeth chattering as she yawned and she scooped out the rations contents onto a small collapsable cup. She began to spoon the lukewarm gruel into her mouth, looking up at Quiet more than a few times during her meal. Her hands were shaking but it wasn’t due to the cold, it was something flighty and girlish. That little niggle that Buffalo got when she watched Quiet board the helicopter or when they passed by on the Mother Base catwalks.

 

“I got another if you want to eat..” Buffalo reached over to a pile of her goods, waggling an air-tight container labeled FRANKS & BEANS. Quiet shook her head but smiled wide, hugging her rifle to her legs tightly.

 

She lowered the packet back onto the pile and began to fuss over herself, picking bits of debris, dirt and other such things from her skin. Flaming Buffalo was filthy, no two ways about it; this mission was awful and long.. but like every mission with Quiet it left her with a fiery passion to do it all again.

 

“Quiet… I, eh.. I know you’re not going to say anything but I just want you to know that every time we go out together,” she waved her hand around in a circle about her head. “Like this? I..-..”

 

The sniper furrowed her brow, leaning forward a bit. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but she restrained herself and instead leaned back against the cave wall.

 

“Best fights I’ve ever had,” Buffalo continued. “You’re just.. great. We got great energy. Nothing could beat us.”

 

Quiet set her rifle side, her mouth shifting and moving as she worked her jaw. Her hands planted down on the hard rock and she crawled over beside the half-naked Flaming Buffalo, sitting with her knees to her chest and her arm just barely touching Buffalo’s. Quiet took off her gloves and with one hand she put her fingertips on Buffalo’s knee, squeezing without a hint of hesitation.

 

“Hey-..” Buffalo protested. Her heart was racing. “You don’t have to-... I like you a lot, like that, but you don’t have to. I won’t force you because you won’t talk.”

 

Buffalo knew that Quiet was protesting in her her expression rested. She almost looked angry but also managed to be sympathetic and as they were nearly face to face, Buffalo was reminded of why she liked being around Quiet so much: she was absolutely beautiful. Even in their rain-soaked and battle scarred state of being, they were staring at each other with pure admiration and affection. Who knew love could bloom on a battlefield?

Quiet’s hand was covered by Buffalo’s, the two women sitting silently for several minutes as the light of the hot plate went from a bright red to a dull, inactive gray. The occasional spurt of lightning was all the lighting the two had and each time it flashed, it seemed as if they were closer every time. Buffalo moved first, tired and yet wanting so much. Her fingertips raised and glided up Quiet’s arm and her shoulder, the woman amazed at how soft the hardened sniper’s skin managed to be.

 

Supernaturally abled. Supernaturally beautiful.

 

Her fingers traced lines on Quiet’s face, painting a picture in her mind as they sat in the darkness. The sniper’s nose, her brows, the crease of her lips as they upturned into such a genuine and happy smile. When Buffalo’s fingers stopped on her lips, Quiet puckered them and gave a gentle kiss to the soldier’s calloused digits. Buffalo gasped, her body quivering in anticipation as Quiet’s hand began to move.

 

It was barely there, tiny electric currents sparking between the contact of Quiet’s fingers and Buffalo’s skin; it was almost as if Buffalo could feel the sniper touch her inside of her skin, like the very air became charged with energy as the space between them became smaller and smaller. When Quiet traced Buffalo’s face the soldier found herself in bliss, being caressed and studied as she had done to Quiet only moments before. Her lips - not nearly as luscious as Quiet’s - pressed forward eagerly, unwilling to wait until they rested before her. She kissed Quiet’s fingers with want and will.

 

When the sniper removed her hand she thought herself a fool for the faintest of moments. Her impatience had to turn the woman off somehow. She was hardly a romantic! She was a soldie-...

 

Since when was Buffalo sitting on her knees and upright? The exchange between them was so intoxicating that she didn’t even notice that they were sitting upright across from each other, both half naked with their hands entwined. She couldn’t feel the breathing from Quiet… yet she felt her breath reflected back at her. Buffalo knew that Quiet didn’t have to breathe but it didn’t really help in this scenario. Buffalo’s chest was heaving and her heart beating ten times a second in excitement.

 

Yet the sniper sat quietly across from her, not breathing or moving. A flash of lightning illuminated the cavern briefly, allowing Buffalo to see Quiet’s face - she was staring at Buffalo just as Buffalo was staring at her. If there ever was a way to erase doubts.. that seemed to be it.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Buffalo asked, leaning in.

 

“Mmm,” Quiet responded.

 

Buffalo felt the sniper’s lips press against hers. They were cold, almost lifeless yet they still had a force within them, some sort of presence. It was odd and electric and it quickly escalated past a simple peck to Quiet sticking her tongue out into Buffalo’s mouth. It almost shocked it, like licking a battery but more.. pleasant. Buffalo’s other hand slapped around the cave clumsily until it found Quiet’s other hand. She took it up in hers and entwined her fingers as they kissed back and forth, Buffalo’s tongue meeting Quiet’s in their shared affections. She moaned loudly into the sniper’s mouth, not receiving even a single grunt in return.

 

Quiet’s left hand pulled Buffalo’s right between her legs, revealing that the sniper had taken off her underwear. It was just as cold as the rest of her, yet her slit was as slick as Buffalo’s own and as Buffalo pressed her finger to finding Quiet’s pleasure button the sniper made a quiet huff. Buffalo, proud and emboldened by Quiet’s reaction, pressed the advantage and explored the sniper’s sex and eventually began rubbing at her clit in a small circle; a fast and repetitive motion. She almost stopped entirely when she felt Quiet’s hand sliding underneath her own underpants, the soft, slender fingers probing and prodding.

 

She squeaked into Quiet’s mouth, unaccustomed to the skilled advances of her silent partner. She felt her focus falling as she tried to continue the kiss and rubbing at Quiet’s clit, the feminine fingers of the sniper exploring her almost too much to mentally handle after such a taxing mission. Quiet felt it, too, and took charge of the situation. She lifted her hand out of Buffalo’s panties, pressing her fingers to Buffalo’s mouth. She could smell her own juices and as she opened her mouth to lick Quiet’s fingers Quiet did the same. As they licked off Buffalo’s juices their tongues touched, Buffalo shivering upon contact as her toes turned. She pulled her hand up from Quiet’s slit to repeat the motion and their tongues touched twice, Buffalo unsure if she could handle further arousal; just this much had her close to orgasm. It was just too much stimulation for her battered body to handle.

 

The soft, slender fingers pressed between Buffalo’s breasts, outlining a ‘heart’ symbol as she pushed Buffalo back onto her makeshift bed. A field blanket wasn’t luxury but they didn’t give two halfs of a whole shit; they were too busy with each other. Quiet held Buffalo down on her back, the sniper reversing her position so that her powerful thighs were on either side of Buffalo’s head. The gentle, silent kiss against her pubic area let her know what Quiet had in mind.

 

“I’m.. I’m already close,” Buffalo protested, her hands moving up to dig fingers into the sniper’s plump rear end.

 

Quiet’s lowering kisses seemed to answer her protest. She wasn’t stopping. The sniper’s tongue trailed long and painfully slow down Buffalo’s slit, sliding into the soldier and flicking around as her chin pressed down against the soldier’s clit. Buffalo arched her back, moaning into Quiet’s sex; she found it difficult to focus as Quiet ate her out so affectionately but she still tried. She grasped Quiet’s rear end firmly, pulling it down as her face eagerly pressed against Quiet’s slick sex. Her tongue sought to enter her immediately, arching up and twisting around as one of her hands reached underneath and rubbed at the sniper’s clit.

 

The sniper’s legs turned vice like against Buffalo’s head and it only increased her ministrations. She increased the pace, the heat from her body broiling her from the inside; she felt powerful, sexy, loved and wanted as she ate Quiet out, the sniper’s scent only making her more driven. Likewise Quiet was driven mad by Buffalo; she pulled her face from the soldier’s slit and instead pressed her lips around Buffalo’s clit. She sucked at first, then her tongue slid out and began to lap repeatedly at the engorged pleasure button.

 

“I’m.. close..!” Buffalo exclaimed again, this time into Quiet’s sex. It was muffled and Buffalo lifted her legs, wrapping them around Quiet’s head as she grinded herself against Quiet’s tongue. She gasped, moaned and her knuckles went white as she latched onto Quiet’s ass and ate her out. It was another world, another time as her face was deep between this beautiful woman’s thighs. She was high off of her, high off eating her out and she could feel Quiet begin to twitch, those small convulsions and movements. Buffalo was holding herself out.. trying her hardest. She just had to wait until Quiet came.

 

She didn’t have the sniper’s endurance and when she came her body arched upwards and slammed down on the hard rock bedding. She winced and groaned as the orgasm wracked her body over and over again. Quiet’s tongue didn’t stop flicking and twisting around her clit and eventually it became a white hot sheet of something she’d never experienced before. It was like an orgasm after an orgasm. It tickled and made her twitch, her body so sensitive that she was all but screaming into Quiet’s clit as she tried to suck on it.

 

When Quiet finally stopped, Buffalo’s body was twitching periodically and the soldier had lost her will to continue. She moaned with each pulse from the orgasm beyond an orgasm and she didn’t even notice when Quiet had changed positions. It was a position unfamiliar to Buffalo: Quiet’s sex was positioned right above her face.. and further beyond that was Quiet’s stomach and body.. and her face.

 

The sniper’s hair had come loose and had fallen free. Buffalo could see the slick remains of her orgasm on Quiet’s large, toothy smile and nose. Her hands patted down Buffalo’s hair and she lifted herself so that her slit was above Buffalo’s mouth. She pointed at it with a pleading smile, mimicking the motion of humping.

 

Buffalo opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and ran it from the bottom of her slit to Quiet’s clit, flicking it thereafter. The sniper’s eyes closed immediately and her chin tilted up; a soundless gasp escaped between her two lips before her mouth went wide and Buffalo grabbed onto the outside of Quiet’s hips before pulling the sniper down onto her face.

 

She could see up at quiet, watch her pert breasts sway and bounce as she began to hump Buffalo’s face and she could feel the muscles in her legs tensing with each back-and-forth motion. It started slow but quickly became fast, Quiet’s face going from one of serene pleasure to an almost angry lust for an end to her sexual torment. She lifted her hands and began to play with her own breasts, those slender fingers pinching and twisting her nipples as she rode Buffalo’s face.

 

Exhaling from her nose, Buffalo moaned into Quiet’s slit and slid her tongue out, lapping against the sniper’s clit in every direction; back and forth, up and down, around in a circle, diagonally. Each new motion, twist and turn of her tongue drove Quiet closer, her head bobbing down and her shoulders pulling up as the swelling orgasm threatened to meet its conclusion. Eventually she broke down, her thighs all but crushing Buffalo’s skull as her back arched and she finally released herself onto her lover.

 

Buffalo kept her face against Quiet as she came, feeling each muscle twitch and convulsion press into the broad smile on her face, the soldier doing just what Quiet did to her only a few minutes prior. She was going to push Quiet as far as she could. Quiet’s hands moved down, grasping and flailing at anything she could grab; she tapped out several times, face pleading and pleasured at the same time as she tried to pull away from Buffalo’s mouth.

 

When the second orgasm happened, Buffalo let go out of surprise. The sniper lost all of her tension, almost went limp. She arched forward and her hands loudly slapped against the bare rock in the cave. She was groaning, gasping and exhaling so loudly that it went against everything in her name. Quiet was anything but as she orgasmed for the second time and when Buffalo finally released her, the sniper was shaking from head to toe. She flopped on the blanket, curling so that her face was pressing into Buffalo’s ear.

 

She felt Quiet’s fingers shakily tracing things into her skin. A heart shape. Words.

 

B-E-S-T   T-E-A-M

  
Quiet curled around Buffalo further, lifting the soldier’s head to rest on her stomach as she laid there. They kissed, Buffalo falling asleep inches from Quiet’s face. The sniper remained silent, watching over her partner. Being her guardian angel.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where It All Went Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393558) by [Little_Kinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Kinky/pseuds/Little_Kinky)




End file.
